


want me, desire me, love me

by firesigh



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), But we all know she's not, F/F, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, catra claims she's a top here, even though it gets pretty sappy, i feel wrong tagging it as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesigh/pseuds/firesigh
Summary: "Seeing Adora like this, so overcome with want and desire made Catra's heart swell with pride. It wasn't that long ago when the repression of the slightestinklingof longing for something orsomeonebecame second nature for Adora. But here, eyes shut tight and face flushed, needy moans and pounding thrusts that only gotdeeperinside Catra even though Adora was restrained, only emphasized how far she's come. Catra wants Adora to beg for release—to show her it's okay, no,good, to want."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 319





	want me, desire me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> alright listen.. im normally not the biggest fan of sub adora fics, but there weren't too many smutty sub adora fics like this so be the change you wish to see in the world (shhh even though she still kinda tops here but whatever) right? 
> 
> i hope this proves as a little escape from the MESS that is the united states right now. take care of yourselves please :(

"Is that too tight?" Catra softly asks whilst walking around a bound Adora, hands secured behind the back of the chair with rope, wrist-to-wrist. 

"No, it's good, actually." Adora pants out despite having done nothing besides sit facing the wall while Catra kneeled down to fasten her wrists together like they had agreed upon. The mere implication of what the night had in-store already had her cock painfully hard, pointing directly upward towards the pink ceiling of their room in Brightmoon. 

"Already so hard, I haven't even done anything yet." Now sitting on both her knees in front of a whimpering Adora, Catra spreads her legs wider apart, now eye-to-eye with the very erect length, precum steadily leaking from the tip. "Should I do something about this?" 

Adora bites her bottom lip, looking down towards Catra with half lidded eyes—a slick smile adorning her features. Pleading, but not begging yet. "It'd be nice, yeah... considering how this was your idea, and all." 

"Aw... but where's the fun in that?" Shuffling closer so she can place soft kisses against Adora's bare thigh, Catra gently begins pumping the thick member, applying _just_ enough pressure to offer a borderline teasing sensation. Quiet moans occupy the space as Adora closes her eyes and focuses on the hand lightly moving against her member, willing herself not to come so soon. They continue like this for a few minutes, Adora thrusting meekly into Catra's grip and Catra offering soft moans of her own as she goes from small pecks to open mouthed, sloppy kisses against her inner thighs and lower abdomen. She keeps her hand pumping the cock in front of her all the while, now resting her face against Adora's thigh, who's face has gone from a playful plea, to a blushing, lust-filled mess—eyes closed with want. 

Catra keeps her eyes fixated on the beautiful woman in front of her, a small smile making its way onto her face that just screams _how did I get so lucky?_

Catra climbs on top of a breathless Adora, straddling her with both legs leaning off the sides of the chair, Adora's cock now trapped between them. She nuzzles her face to the crook of Adora's neck. 

"I'm gonna make you feel good... you trust me enough to do that, right?" Further burying herself into the neck in front of her and placing small kisses there, meant to be a small assurance and strong emphasis on the words she just spoke. 

"I trust you more than I trust anyone in the world," Adora concludes with a chuckle, arms subconsciously moving to wrap around Catra, already forgetting about the rope restraining them. "A shame I can't touch you though. You know how much I love to touch you." She continues to pull against her bonds as a subtle reminder to Catra as to why she can't... as if Catra could even forget. 

"Don't worry about that... I'll do enough touching for the both of us." Catra moves back slightly and places her left hand on Adora's shoulder while using her right to pump the cock between them. Her face never leaves Adora's neck, now working to place a few well-intentioned, dark hickies. 

Adora leans into Catra's ear to pant out her moans a bit more audibly than earlier, subtly trying to coerce Catra to replace her hand with the warmth of her tight pussy. 

" _Catra..._ " Adora struggles more frantically against the ropes keeping her secured to the back of the chair.

"Hm?" Never stopping the fist stroking her throbbing cock, Catra adjusts her hips so her folds were now lightly touching the straining member, coating the head with her warm slick. 

"Don't 'hmm?' me, you know exactly what." Adora tries thrusting into the welcoming grip of the pussy hovering over her cock, failing each time due to Catra lifting up just out of reach during the apex of each thrust. Instead, Adora opts to lean forward and suck and occasionally biting the perk nipple in front of her, eyes closed in an attempt to distract herself from the fullness she feels building between her legs.

The sudden attention being given to her breast causes Catra to bite her bottom lip and moan, continuing to rub her folds against the cock beneath her. 

"Keep doing that, and maybe I'll reward you." She removes the hand that was on Adora's shoulder and pushes Adora back away from her nipple to place it against her cheek, thumb finding its way into Adora's mouth as the blonde parts her lips, seemingly automatically.

"You look amazing like this Adora. So needy, so _desperate_." 

Adora eagerly moans in response, sucking and wrapping her tongue around the intruding digit. She gives up on thrusting her way into Catra and chooses to just accept what is given to her. 

"I bet you want to come so _badly_ , don't you Adora?" Catra admires the way she's able to move her thumb back and forth, side-to-side in the warm, wet expanse of Adora's mouth, taking the time to occasionally press down on her tongue. Adora nods, leaning forward and laying her head against the breast she was just lavishing, Catra pushes her thumb up into her mouth, all the way to the last knuckle. 

Catra removes her digit from Adora's mouth and moves it to softly caress her cheek, continuing to pump the cock in her right hand, periodically squeezing the base. "You're so hard, I love it." Catra halts her stroking to line up Adora's throbbing member with her waiting pussy, slowly sinking down until Adora bottoms out, both letting out a long groan. 

" _Fuck_ ," Adora just _barely_ whispers out before Catra captures her face with both hands in a fierce kiss. Adora breaks the kiss to whimper out, "You feel incredible," while thrusting her hips upwards in a steady rhythm. "So tight." 

"Happy to.. _ah_ —hear.. just don't forget about what you agreed to." Catra manages to get out in-between moans, wrapping her arms around Adora's neck and using her leverage to repeatedly lift herself up and down the length, the two quickly finding a quick rhythm. 

As part of a challenge, Adora had agreed to getting Catra off multiple times before she herself was allowed to finally come. And of course, true to her competitive nature, who was she to back down from a challenge? 

_"You wouldn't last two seconds in me."_

_"Oh is that so?"_

Plus, nothing brought Adora more satisfaction than being able to make Catra come _consecutively_. Being a service top was in her blood, after all. 

Nothing but the sounds of skin slapping together, quiet groans, and the occasional grunt could be heard. Adora leans her head to the side, obviously too overcome with lust to keep it at an upright position. Her thrusts have gone from sharp and cautious, to long and _deep_ , the muscles of her thighs straining from the effort. 

Seeing Adora like this, so overcome with want and desire made Catra's heart swell with pride. It wasn't that long ago when the repression of the slightest _inkling_ of longing for something or _someone_ became second nature for Adora. But here, eyes shut tight and face flushed, needy moans and pounding thrusts that only got _deeper_ inside Catra even though Adora was restrained, only emphasized how far she's come. Catra wants Adora to beg for release—to show her it's okay, no, _good_ , to want.

"I'm close, _ah!_ " Catra all but slurs out, continuing to drive Adora's cock in and out of the tight, velvet grip of her pussy. She palms at Adora's breasts with both hands as a way of aiding her bounce.

"Come for me, Catra." Knowing the woman on top of her was reaching her end, Adora now pounds into her with reckless abandon—grunts accompanying her thrusts. The sounds of Catra's desperate moans and their thighs clashing together all threaten to cause Adora to spill too early. Once she hears Catra's unrestrained moans and feels her walls contract around her, trapping her cock in an unrelenting vice, all she can do is halt her thrusts and _will_ herself not to release as well. 

Catra moves her hands from Adora's breasts to her shoulders as she continues to impale herself on the still hard member inside her, driving the aftershocks through her body. 

"You looked amazing coming on my cock like that." Adora pants out, eyes half-lidded and smirk adorning her face. "I want to do it again."

Feeling satisfied with the amount of aftershocks that passed through her, Catra lifts herself off the still _throbbing_ member, shining from the mixture of their slick, its head a bright crimson red. Her gaze meets Adora's eyes—an air of smug confidence, and almost _defiance_ colors her face. In return, Catra offers a small smile in acknowledgement which is meant to say _"not bad"_. She stretches momentarily, alleving the joints and muscles within her body. Now kneeling behind the chair, she undoes the knots bounding Adora's wrists, carefully removing them from their once restrained position and gingerly rubs soothing circles into the skin before letting them swing freely to Adora's side. 

"How you holding up, princess?" 

"Better than you thought I would, that's for sure." Adora says while lifting both her arms and stretching them thoroughly before standing up, cock bobbing under its own weight. "Although.. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out, at this rate, that is." 

Catra shuffles over to their closet while Adora stretched, retrieving an item they hadn't found the time to use, that is, until today. "I'm not gonna need to bring out the cock ring, am I?" She offers whilst continuing to dig through the contents of the closet, tail flicking behind her. 

"No! No, no.. that uh, won't be necessary." Taking a seat now on the edge of their shared bed in Brightmoon, Adora steals glances over at Catra in the closet. The setting sun is a calming, warming presence on her back, but nothing compared to the _radiant glow_ she feels in her heart for Catra. She just knows that stupid, dopey grin made its way onto her face—but it doesn't count if Catra can't see it, right?

" _Good_. If there's one thing I know that you are, it's stubborn." Catra walks over until she's standing in between Adora's legs, the retrieved accessory remaining concealed behind her back. "But that's also one of the reasons why I love you." She takes her unoccupied hand and lifts it to Adora's cheek as she leans down for a soft, long kiss. 

Adora moans into her mouth and uses her once bound hands to cradle Catra's waist, bringing her closer. Her cock stirs at the newfound physical contact as more precum once again starts steadily beading out and running down from the tip. 

"Mhm," Adora hums as their tongues start to intertwin. She runs her hands up and down Catra's sides, wanting nothing more than to make her feel even _half_ as good as she's already made her feel, despite not coming.

Catra breaks away from the kiss, quickly pecking Adora's (whose eyes are still closed, obviously savoring the moment) left cheek with a light kiss as an apology. 

"Ready for part two?" Catra questions as she brings the hidden item, _a collar and leash_ , to light. 

Adora opens her eyes and takes in the black leash that's already attached to a bright red collar. 

"Is that even a question?" And with that, Adora offers her neck, leaning her head slightly up so Catra can fasten the collar. 

"Tell me if it's too tight, I don't want you passing out on me for all the wrong reasons." Catra says, bending down to secure it with a final fasten through the adjoining loop, hooking a finger in the side just to make sure there's at least _some_ wiggle room. Not necessarily tight, but secure. Enough to remind Adora of its presence, but not enough to actually choke her once she starts tugging on the leash. Perfect. 

"It's good. _You're_ good." Adora relays while quickly standing to steal one more final kiss from Catra, her cock involuntarily rubbing between the two, causing a surprise moan from her. 

Catra glances down at the hard member and without thought, wraps her hand around it, gathering moisture from the head and pumping it slowly. "How much do you want this, Adora?" She now stares into those glistening blue eyes suddenly _so_ overcome with pleasure, firmly tugging at the leash held tightly in her other hand. 

"So much." Is all Adora is able mutter out before she again catches herself wantonly thrusting into the warm hand encasing her cock. 

" _Good_ girl. Now show me." Catra releases her grip on the length with a taunting _pull_ and crawls her way onto the firm bed: ass in the air, arms crossed with her head nestled to the side on top of them, eyes half-lidded, glancing back at Adora. Her tail waves idly in the air in a flirtatious taunt that says _come get me_. A teasing jerk of the end of the leash in her right hand is all the encouragement Adora needs before she joins behind her. 

She runs her hands down Catra's back, splaying her fingers as she runs them up and down, finding comfort in the soft fur that seamlessly appears and disappears through her digits. She aligns her cock to run through the slick folds, thrusting occasionally as she continues the pseudo massage against Catra's back. 

Catra tugs at the leash, reminding her why _exactly_ she was in this position. "Any day now, Adora." 

Adora moans at the warmth once again wrapping itself around her cock and the sharp pull she feels at her neck. "Right," she chuckles. "Sorry." 

Without anymore preludes she looks down to properly begin thrusting inside Catra. She gives herself one more final stroke and pushes in, the _tight, tight_ seal welcoming her almost painfully hard member. 

"You feel amazing as always," she whispers, lightly jogging her hips and already establishing a pleasing rhythm: not too slow, but not too hard. Adora leans low over Catra's back, adorning her neck with feather light kisses as she gropes Catra's breast with her left and uses her right arm to lay low on her elbow to steady herself on the bed. 

Catra is already so overcome with pleasure running rampant through her body— _how is Adora not already coming from this?_ She already feels herself on the edge despite the fact that they _just_ resumed. She pulls at the leash until its taut and nudges her head to more audibly moan into Adora's ear. 

_"Harder, Adora."_

Further encouragement not needed, Adora starts to _pound_ into Catra, the bed moving and squeaking with their movements. Her mouth finds Catra's shoulder as she harshly bites into it, not enough to bruise, but enough for her to _feel_ her teeth leaving a very visible imprint. She moves her left hand that was once groping Catra's breast to her neck, wrapping her fingers around the front of her throat. Nowhere near enough to choke her, just something to ground her.

_"F-fuck. Yes!"_

It's amazing to see Catra so overcome with pleasure, Adora is fascinated every time she's graced with the opportunity to make her feel this way. But hearing Catra's moans is doing nothing but driving her more and more close to that coveted drop-off point. 

"Catra—I, _fuck_ , I'm so close," Adora's hips alternate between a pounding, fast, hard rhythm to short and sloppy, trying _desperately_ to not empty before intended. "I want to come inside you so badly." 

Catra again pulls on the leash, moving Adora's face towards her own to say, "Not yet. Oh _fuck_." Catra begins erratically shifting her hips back and forward onto Adora's thick cock, making up for lost momentum. " _Fuck_."

She let's out a wailing moan, its sound waves seemingly echoing throughout the room. Catra slightly loosens her grip on the leash, pulling it just tight enough to keep Adora's face near her ear. 

" _Good_ kitty, that's it." Adora kisses the side of Catra's face and thrusts slowly, guiding Catra through her aftershocks. She releases the hand that was encased around her neck, placing it limply to the side of Catra's head. 

"Mmm.. aren't _I_ suppose to be the one in charge here?" Catra chuckles out, her moans morphing into occasional whimpers of pleasure. "You did good. Wasn't sure you were gonna last for a second there." She angles her face to look Adora in the eye, placing her left hand on the side of Adora's face, thumb softly caressing her cheek. 

"Well it's hard _not_ to take some control when you're being so good for me." Adora lifts herself up on her hands, a welcome reprieve from being in such a straining position for so long. Her cock, unsurprisingly, still _so_ hard inside the grip of Catra's pussy. "And, that's the closest one so far. I think I was one good thrust away from embarrassing myself." She lifts her left hand to quickly run it affectionately back-and-forth through Catra's shortened hair, a small laugh from her filling the space. 

"Hey, stop it!" Catra giggles as well, a tickling sensation surrounding her ears. She rolls over onto her back, not breaking the connection between her and Adora. Swinging her legs out from under her, she maneuvers them so they're on either side of Adora, the bottom of her feet placed flat against the bed. It's an awkward way to change positions, but it works. She sits up slightly and shoves Adora in the shoulder. "You're insufferable."

Adora places her hands around Catra's thighs, smiles down, and says, "I know, but you like it." 

"I _love_ it." Catra tugs on the leash, urging Adora to lean down and kiss her. 

Between kisses, she asks, "Bet you're feeling pretty pent up now, huh?"

"Understatement of the century." Adora moans into her mouth, resting both forearms on either side of Catra's head. An occasional groan here and moan there, they continue until Adora lifts herself up slightly and, once convinced Catra is ready to go again, begins _pounding_ into her. 

"So good Adora, _so_ good. Show me how much you _want_ this." Catra moves with the brutal pace Adora sets, tugging the leash down until it's taut. Adora and her are face-to-face, panting mercilessly against each other. 

"I want this so much Catra.. _fuck_ —I want you so much." Is all Adora is able to say before hiding away into the neck below her.

Words she had longed to hear for years grace her ears as if she's heard it for the first time. It shouldn't come as a shock, but every time Adora says it with such admiration and _conviction_ , it does. She had fought so long to convince herself she didn't need Adora, that she wasn't enough for her. But laying here and receiving everything Adora was giving her, makes her question why she ever thought it in the first place. 

What a way for this "challenge" to backfire on her, she should have known. It was inevitable she would eventually hear those coveted words from Adora. To hear that she _is_ enough. To hear that she _is_ wanted. After a lifetime of rejection, being seen as worthless and cast aside, this small world Adora and her have created out of nothing is _just_ enough. _More_ than enough. Opening her heart up to recieve love was one of the hardest choices she's ever had to make, but wow, was it worth it.

"Adora, please don't stop". Tears are welling up in her eyes. She doesn't know if her words are in relation to how amazing Adora is making her feel, or if it's due to the spiraling feeling of emotion that washes over her. 

_Please don't stop wanting me._

"Wasn't planning on it." Adora grunts and captures her face in a kiss full of passion and love, her thrusts now shallow and long, but just as hard—an obvious sign she's close to her end. 

"Come inside me, _ah!_ —I need it. Fill me with everything you have, _AH!_ " Catra moans and buries her face into the crook of Adora's neck, not wanting her to see the tears of overwhelming love she feels in this moment. She breathes harshly, sweat starting to bead along her face, her third orgasm starting to wash over her.

With that final command and feeling Catra's _tight_ walls hug her cock like a vice, Adora thrusts as far into Catra as she possibly can, and releases a prolonged moan, resting her head against Catra's shoulder.

Adora empties in harsh, long drawn out spurts. She's never come so hard in her life, and it's all thanks to the woman she continues to be inside of. She groans and moves into the side of Catra's neck, occasionally pressing kisses there and after a while, uses her thumb and forefinger to angle Catra's face towards her, bringing her into a gentle, open mouthed kiss that says _I love you_. Both Adora and Catra moan into each other's mouths in appreciation of the mind-numbing orgasm they both just experienced. 

Although not as hard as she once was, Adora opts to remain inside Catra and gently _thrust_ , not ready to leave the comforting heat surrounding her cock. Eventually the two just lay there, panting and moaning softly, as Adora continues thrusting every few moments, her rhythm acting more as a soothing presence than anything. Adora props herself up on her elbows and sweetly pecks Catra's cheek. 

"So, how'd I do?" That dopey smile again adorns her face, and rightfully so.

"Honestly... longer than I thought. I'm actually really impressed." Catra managed to say in between panting breaths. She reaches her hand back to remove the collar from around Adora's neck, rubbing the area with two open-faced palms.

"You know if I was She-Ra, I'd almost feel _sorry_ for you." Adora replies, utterly blissed out and sated. There's no place she'd ever rather be than in the arms of the woman beneath her right now. She slips out of Catra, a quiet groan escaping both of them, and proceeds to lay down beside her love.

"Oh, are you now challenging _me?_ " Catra lifts an eyebrow, a small smirk accompanying it, her face following Adora as she rests on her back next to her. Splaying an arm across Adora's midsection, she moves in closer until there's zero space between them, her head resting against Adora's shoulder.

"I don't know, _am_ I?"

**Author's Note:**

> no plans for a chapter 2 (haha... unless?) but like this year has taught me, anything can change!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
